Lost in Boston Found in Stars Hollow
by Ahmee
Summary: Future fic--j/r Jess has moved to Boston--he's been away from Stars Hollow for 6 years but now a friends wedding will bring him back to the place where his heart was first broken
1. Default Chapter

Ok, so I thought I'd try my hand at a future fic—It's a J/R—all right this is kind of an experiment so please don't expect too much form it ok.  
  
Background info: It's 6 years after Rory Graduated Chilton And Jess graduated High School. After high school jess went to college. He is now living in Boston—he's e teacher—don't ask my why but I see him as one. Jess lives in apartment w/ his friend Jake—for future reference Jess and Lane became friends during senior year of HS but have since lost touch  
  
**Jess' place**  
  
"Hey, Jess can you turn that down—it's Saturday and I'd like to sleep in for once."  
  
"Huh, what uh yea sorry, Jake fell asleep w/ it on again um go back to bed I'm going to go for a walk." As He sat up in his bed, Jess swept his messy brown hair out of his face, scratching his face he notices he hasn't shaved in days but decides to go out just as he is.  
  
**Streets of Boston**  
  
Jess walks the streets of Boston observing the people passing by him—a Saturday ritual  
  
He stops in front of the book and looks in the window. The owner of the shop has set up display of "American Classic." In the center of the window stands a first edition copy of Oliver Twist. Jess laughs to himself thinking about the girl who'd once referred to him as the artful dodger. He was far away from his dodger days, it'd been half a decade since he stolen anything, the last time was 6 years ago when standing in the living room of Lorelei Gilmore he took a picture of her daughter off of the coffee table, "To remember the good times." The following day he left college. He hadn't spoken to either Gilmore's since then even so his uncle kept him up on their latest escapades. Lost in thought Jess doesn't notice his dark haired friend sneak up beside him.  
  
"Howdy Stranger, Going look in that window all day?" she asked.  
  
*Taken back* "No, I was just about finished actually, so how are you Sidney?"  
  
"Good, just walking around…so Jake kick you out again?" she said pulling Jess up the street.  
  
*Perking up* 'Yea well, you know how it is some people like to sleep past 6 on a Saturday." He stopped in front of a coffee shop and pointed towards the door.  
  
* In coffee place *  
  
"So Sid, I called you last night, no one picked up." Jess smiled at his friend knowing very well that she was staying at her "mystery" date's house.  
  
"We went to a club yesterday it was amazing, he's a great dancer." She said adding more sugar to her coffee.  
  
"So when do I meet Don Juan?" Jess raised his eye brows… was going to go another eek with out meeting the only other guy that his Prudish friend had allowed to stay the night.  
  
"Tonight actually, if you're free…he's having a couple of his friends over that he wants me to meet and so I figured it'd be good to have someone I already know there to make it, you know, more comfortable." She looked nervously into her best friends eyes knowing he might refuse the invitation.  
  
He reveled in the fear in Sidney's eyes…he loved to see her squirm with a slight smirk "So I'll pick you up at 7, I assume I won't have to drive you home?" His eyes danced with devilish delight as his friend turned a dark shade of pink  
  
Ignoring his comment "See you then." She gets up and leaves the store. Jess follows suit.  
  
* 7:15 Jess and Sidney pull up to he MD's town House *  
  
Jess raises an eyebrow "Nice place."  
  
"I told you made some good stock choices in college." Sidney says as the door quietly opens.  
  
Jess lifts his head and his eye widen as he has just witnessed a fatal accident.  
  
"Hey Baby, this is my friend Jess, Jess this is Dean." 


	2. Jess's Wake Up Call

"Hey man, um nice to see you again." Jess manages to say through the shock  
  
"Uh yea, come in." Dean motions towards the hall  
  
*The next 10 minutes are spent explaining the situation to Sidney*  
  
"Wow, this really is a small world." Sidney says quietly as she holds the hands of the two most important men in her life.  
  
"So Jess, you managed to get out of Stars Hollow, what have you been up to?" Dean asked; amazed that the hoodlum he once knew stood before him polite and well dressed.  
  
"Well I'm teaching now actually."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea at a center for underprivileged kids---  
  
"That's how we met, I used to volunteer there on weekends." Sidney piped in  
  
"Well, that's great I'm happy for you man."  
  
* 20 minutes more of conversation reveals that Dean went on to get a degree in engineering and now works for General motors—He and Rory broke up during her first year at Harvard and Lane is engaged to a Korean doctor *  
  
Dean's friends arrive and the night proceeds with dinner, desert and a game of Bolder Dash.  
  
*Hrs later*  
  
"Thanks a lot for dinner, it was great seeing you again…and you (eyes looking at Sidney) be good, call me tomorrow."  
  
"Night Jess, Love ya drive safe."  
  
* Back at his apartment Jess goes to bed only to be plagued by dreams of the only girl he never had that guts to go *  
  
* Week goes by *  
  
"So, is it weird that I'm with Dean, this guy that you, you know, used to hate?" Sitting on a park bench Sidney trys to read the thoughts of her best friend to no avail.  
  
"No, not really, I mean that was 6 years ago what kind of person would I be if I still cared about something that happened in high school?"  
  
"Well, Dean said that this girl Rory was a pretty special girl." taking Jess' hand in hers Sidney looks at her friend sympathetically, knowing that this girl Rory still haunted him.  
  
"Can we just not talk about this now, please; I have to meet with Ray in 10 minutes to discuss the lesson plan for this week."  
  
"Come on, Jess, You can't let this be a burden forever; I mean lets be honest you haven't had a serious relationship since you came to Boston 6 years ago—  
  
His Brow furrowed; Jess replied, "There was you—  
  
"That doesn't count…we were never much more than friend---  
  
"Yea, for about two years." Jess' face relaxed and he nudged his best friend. "Look we'll talk about this some other time, I promise, but I really have to go—another week and I'll be off because of spring break—go have fun with Dean I'll talk to you later." As he walks away he is reminded of how much their relationship has changed in the last few years. They met at the center during Jess's first week in Boston and with in 3 weeks a whirlwind romance had begun. Their romance; Off-And -On-Again for 2 years, ended when Jess realized he could never fully commit himself to her. While he had grown up immensely over the years was unable to let go of the feelings he had felt the first time he had ever seen Her smile. Secretly Jess knew that no matter how hard he worked and how much he gave back to his community, there would always be a small part of him that felt empty, empty with the words he never spoke and the kisses he never gave to her. Once again consumed by his thoughts Jess loses sight of his footsteps and—  
  
BAM!  
  
"Oh my God, I'm sorry are you ok?" Jess scrambled to help his victim to her feet.  
  
"Yea, thanks buddy, I'm going to look fabulous walking down the aisle with my face all puffy."  
  
Suddenly becoming aware of the person in front of him Jess does a double take "L-Lane?" 


	3. Match Making In The Works

"Oh my God, I'm sorry are you ok?" Jess scrambled to help his victim to her feet.  
  
"Yea, thanks buddy, I'm going to look fabulous walking down the aisle with my face all puffy."  
  
Suddenly becoming aware of the person in front of him Jess does a double take "L-Lane?"  
  
* Lane's apartment just outside of Stars Hollow—Lane is talking to Rory*  
  
"Wow, Lane, these bridesmaid dresses look uncharacteristically nice."  
  
"Thanks…I think."  
  
"So well you were gone Joe was miserable without you, he was over my place practically every night until I finally told him he just had to pine for you over here."  
  
"Yea, well Boston was just crazy. I ran into everyone."  
  
"You saw Dean, how is Dean everyone?"  
  
"Well after I talked to Dean I found out that someone else we know is living like 5 minutes away from him."  
  
Rory gives Lane a confused look." Who?"  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Jess, Jess Danes, you saw Jess and you didn't tell me."  
  
"Well I didn't give it much thought, I didn't think it was important I mean after you broke it off with Dean you didn't go running through the streets in search of him, so I just figured it wasn't important." Lane gave a playful smirk to her friend.  
  
"Well I guess it's not important, I mean it's not like we've stayed in touch or anything, Hell we were barely friends when he left here, I mean he stopped talking to me months before hand."  
  
"For barely friends, you sure did question your relationship with dean an awful lot that year."  
  
"Oh, well what's done is done right?"  
  
"Yea I guess so, at least I Know it won't be weird having him at the wedding, since you don't care about him, at all."  
  
Rory's face went white suddenly she was overcome with thoughts, "He's coming to the wedding."  
  
"Yea, He'll be here in a few days."  
  
"Good, good, hey, Lane I have to be going, got to be at the office early." Rory got up mechanically and walked to the door.  
  
As she watched her friend leave, Lane smiled and said to herself * Man, those two have got issues, this week is going to be interesting. * 


	4. After all Heaven is Hell in Reverse

* At Luke's Diner*  
  
"Thanks Luke, I appreciate you letting me stay here all week."  
  
"I'm glad to have you, in a weird way this place hasn't been the same with out you kid." The two men, not known for their intimacy, join in a short embrace almost immediately Luke goes back to his work behind the counter and Jess runs upstairs to the apartment that he once called home. As he entered the apartment Jess was amazed that nothing had changed, his bedroom was still painted dark blue and his old copy of "Wonder Boys" remained on his bed where he had last left it.  
  
"It's good to be back," Jess said to himself before picking up his book and lying down on his bed. After an hours nap, Jess awakes to the sound of a familiar voice…  
  
"Come on, just one more cup, I can't go to work with out my 4th cup of coffee you know that!" Jess watched silently as his uncle held the pot of coffee out giving in to his favorite customers demand.  
  
"Some things never change" Lorelei looks up; taken back by the rugged good looks that now seem to fit Jess' frame perfectly.  
  
"Hey there, Jess, it's nice to see you again."  
  
"Thanks. Same to you."  
  
"So, Luke tells me you've been working with kids in Boston…molding their minds so they may one day take over the world."  
  
"Well, what good are kids if you can't corrupt them early on huh?"  
  
"Ah, yes how true."  
  
"Well, Lorelei, it was nice seeing you but I have to run. Uncle Luke, I'll se you around 9.Bye."  
  
With that Jess walks out of the diner and begins to walk the streets of the small town that he once deemed Hell. An hour of walking leads Jess to the bench in the gazebo. Sitting there he watches the townspeople pass by. After a few minutes Jess does what he did after many conversations with rory; stretches out his legs and lies down on the bench. As if on cue, his memories of stars hollow come flooding back.  
  
"Hey, mister, you're not allowed to sleep on the benches, Mr. Taylor says only hoodlums do that."  
  
Startled by being approached by a young child, Jess sits up shakes his hair loose and looks at the child, She had a smile that was unmistakably the one of Sookie; Lorelei Gilmore's best friend.  
  
"Uh thank you Ma'am." Jess gets up and heads towards the only place that ever felt like home to him...the old bridge."  
  
As Jess approaches the bridge he sees the outline of person sitting Indian style throwing rocks into the lake, undaunted he continues forward and walks on to the bridge. Just as Jess reaches the middle of the bridge the person turns around and looks at him and for a split second Jess watched as the blue eyes of Rory Gilmore sparkled at him.  
  
"I, I thought you'd come by here sometime, Lane said you got in last night."  
  
"I, uh...Yea—unable to form a sentence Jess regretfully turns his back on Rory and walks towards the diner.  
  
*Lane's House*  
  
"So you just let him walk away?"  
  
"Well, Lane, what was I supposed to do throw myself at his knees? I mean I haven't spoken to the guy in 6 years."  
  
"I know but I don't see why you can't talk to him now, you said before that what happened in the past was done, so why are you worried about talking to him?"  
  
"I don't know, and that's what bothers me, I mean 7 years ago when he cam here he made me question my loyalty to Dean, but our relationship never went any farther then that. Then he left. That was one of the hardest days of my life, Lane, He came over to say good-bye to us and had walked in on me making out with Dean. He took one long look at me and then turned away—just like he did today, do you know how much that hurt me?"  
  
"I know, but he's in town for a whole week, it's your chance to make amends."  
  
Rory looking out the window at the rainy afternoon replied solemnly "I guess."  
  
*Luke's Diner *  
  
Jess is alone in the diner Luke was called over to Lorelei's around 7 and never returned. When asked about his new development, Miss Patty simply said that they were old news.  
  
Unable to sleep, Jess is lying in a booth in the dark, closed diner. He listens to the rain fall heavily on the streets. Cursing himself for his cowardliness, Jess gets up suddenly and opens the door to the diner. He locks the door behind him and starts running prolifically through the streets of Stars Hollow. He is soaked by the time he reaches his destination; he stands in front of the lowly apartment; two stories up with the yellow flowers sprawled carefully along the balcony. He sighs thinking of the life he could have had, he starts to turn again, losing his confidence as a hand brushes his shoulder. He looks over his shoulder and once again is amazed at the breathtaking beauty that is Rory Gilmore.  
  
His words fumble but then he manages a simple sentence " Didn't anyone ever tell you to keep out of the rain."  
  
"Sure, but dodger wouldn't like it if I listened to him, now would he?"  
  
"No, I guess not. So what are you doing out here?"  
  
"I don't know something told me to come out side."  
  
"Very Serendipitous."  
  
"Very." They look at each other for a few moments in silence they don't notice the rain anymore and after a few moments Rory speaks: "Jess, I'm sorry I was such a bad friend."  
  
"Don't, you did what you had to do. I wasn't the right guy for you, not then."  
  
"And what about now? Jess I don't want you to leave here hating me."  
  
"Hate, Rory Gilmore, I don't think that's possible."  
  
Rory's eyes sparkled at this statement *he doesn't hate me* her thoughts are broken by Jess' words—  
  
"Feel like getting out of the rain? Come on I'll get you some coffee."  
  
"Thanks." They begin to walk towards the diner Rory stops suddenly and turns towards jess. "You know I've thought about you so many times over the years, I just didn't know where to start, whether to write you a letter, call on the phone—  
  
"Rory we're victims of time. I loved you when I was 17, you loved Dean, and I got tired of waiting around so I left. I took the coward's way out. If this is anybody's fault it's mine. I'm sorry I made you feel guilty Rory."  
  
As they stood their opening up to each other for the first time in 6 years their kindred spirits intertwined once again and it was as if no time had passed between them. 


	5. Wedding Day Bliss

*2 days go by it's the day of Lane's wedding*  
  
*Luke's Diner  
  
*Jess is in his suit getting ready to leave—Rory walks in a light blue fitted blue floor length dress  
  
"Aren't you going to be late?"  
  
"Nah, Maid of honor needs to be at the church 40 minutes before the ceremony—and it's only 20 minutes past that, give me a coffee will ya, if I'm going to be parading down a carpeted aisle I'm going to need my strength."  
  
"Point well taken, here you go. Wait I'll walk down there with you."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Walking side-by-side Rory can't help but notice how amazing jess looks in his dark blue suit. Jess smiles seeing Rory eyeing him. In the last two days Jess had done nothing but think about this girl. Being back in Stars Hollow made him feel like he was seventeen again, pining for the same girl waiting for an excuse to touch her, to see her, to speak to her. Rory more aware of Jess' presence then she ever had been before had spent the last two days trying to make amends. It still didn't make sense to her why he of all people, had once been in love with her. As they walk she silently wonders if he still loves her...and more importantly does she love him. Aware of the silence Rory turns playfully towards Jess.  
  
"So, are you going to do the hokey pokey with me later?" smiling Jess hold out his hand, Rory takes it and as if she were a delicate child he twirls her around in a circle.  
  
Gradually releasing her hand Jess replies, "Well, I'm never been into that whole hokey business…but maybe, maybe we could try something on the dance floor."  
  
*The wedding ceremony proceeds and they are now into the ceremony. Jess has been sat at a table in the corner along with Sidney and Dean who drove in this morning. It is the first dance of the entire wedding party and Jess watches as Rory awkwardly holds on to the shoulders of the Best man, Lane's new brother in law, George.  
  
*The dance ends and Rory walks towards the table  
  
"Rory Gilmore graceful as ever." Jess smirks at her and she nudges him hard in the ribs.  
  
"Hi, Rory, you look wonderful." Dean Beamed uncomfortably at his ex girlfriend.  
  
Kissing him on the cheek—"Thank you, you look great dean, and you must be Sidney, Jess has told me a lot about you."  
  
"Ah, the elusive Rory Gilmore, at last we finally meet."  
  
*Sitting at the table the four acquaintances discuss the wedding.  
  
"I can't believe one of us is actually married...and of all people LANE is the first one to take the plunge." Rory looked over her shoulder to see Lane slow dancing with her husband.  
  
"Yea, I'll tell you, the first time I picked her up at her house her mom practically threw me out before I even got out of my car." Jess laughed quietly remembering Lane's mother lecturing him on driving at the proper speed limits." Honestly, I thought you two would get married right out of high school."  
  
"No, honestly I thought Rory would marry that idiot from Chilton, when I heard Tristan was going to Harvard w/ her, I went crazy…but with in what? Like 4 months he was out of the picture totally."  
  
"I never thought he go and marry Paris…but then again they're probably the only two people who could stand to be in the room with the other one for more than 10 minutes." They all laugh and the party goes on for hours more.  
  
"Hey Ror-feel like taking that dance now?"  
  
Surprised by his offer Rory gets up and walks with Jess out to the dance floor. The music turns to the goo goo dolls song, Iris.  
  
"You know, I used to listen to this song for hours on end, just thinking about knocking on your door and telling you everything." As Jess says these words he realizes that he is no longer afraid of their consequence.  
  
"I really wish you would have." Rory allows her head to fall to Jess shoulder. Being close to home makes her feel safe and she gives out a small sigh.  
  
*Back at the table  
  
"Jess looks so peaceful…now I see what was missing these past few years." Sidney looks expectantly at her boyfriend.  
  
"I just hope this works out for them, I don't know if either one could handle it if it didn't."  
  
"Well, Jess has spent 7 years searching for the girl who would complete him, and I think Rory is that girl."  
  
"I don't think so, I know so, now enough about them lets dance." Dean smiles and holds out his hand to the woman he truly loves. They walk onto the dance floor as the music changes to Van Morrison's "Have I told you lately."  
  
*It's 2 am and the wedding reception finally ends Jess and Rory are among the last to leave.  
  
"Good Night Lane, Congratulations, Call me before you leave for Rome, ok?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Bye Lane, I'm really glad I came." Jess leans over and hugs his friend.  
  
"Well, we better be seeing a lot more of you in Stars Hollow." In Jess' ear Lane whispers  
  
"Take good care of her, she's my girl."  
  
He whispers back, "Don't worry, I'm not letting her go this time."  
  
"I know."  
  
*Jess and Rory are walking the quiet streets of Stars Hollow back home, as Rory stops suddenly, takes Jess' hand and says, "Thank you Jess."  
  
"For What?"  
  
"For letting me back in your life, for forgiving me."  
  
"Like I said, how could I hate you? Besides its me who should be thanking you. You know these last few months have been hell, especially w/ Sidney not being around so much, I've been lonely and well I kind of forgot what it felt like to be happy. But now I don't think I'll have any trouble."  
  
*They both suddenly realize that they are in front of Rory's apartment  
  
"Well, Good night Ror-  
  
"You know I'm really not that tired, this whole wedding thing has made me kind of wired, feel like watching a movie?"  
  
"Sure, how about High Fidelity?"  
  
"Which one's that again?"  
  
"the one where the guy walk away from the girl b/c he believes it'll never get any better but then he realizes that it does, He just needs to stick around long enough."  
  
"Sounds good, so have you thought about extending your stay at all?"  
  
"Maybe." Jess abruptly pulls Rory closer to him and kisses her.  
  
She smiles and says. "Good, now how about that movie?"  
  
They walk towards Rory's apartment hand in hand and giggling to themselves. 


	6. As long as we're together that's my home

**It is mid morning 8ish  
  
*When they got into Rory's apartment she got out of her dress and into pjs and popped in the movie. After a half hr both Rory and jess fall asleep on the couch  
  
*Jess wakes up quietly, gradually remembering where he is. He looks over at Rory sleeping peacefully next him. His heart skips a beat as he watches her breath delicately. He is amazed by the feeling and slowly gets up and walks to the window. In the two years he was with Sidney he had watched her sleep a thousand times and yet he had never felt anything close to that before. Looking out seeing cars pass by, Jess knew that Rory was the only one who could ever make him feel this way. A thought suddenly crosses his mind. What about Boston? He couldn't ask Rory to give up her life here to stay with him and he knew he would never be able to leave Boston. His friends were there, His home was there, and most importantly his job was there. For some odd reason Jess found comfort in his work, counseling kid and making sure they stay out of trouble made him whole; it made him feel like he was making a difference. Sure the towns surrounding Stars Hollow had centers like that but the kids in Boston were his. He needed them just as much as they needed him, but as he stood at the window he wondered if his relationship with Rory could with stand the distance. The sudden movement of arms around his neck breaks his thoughts.  
  
"Whatcha thinking about?" He takes her hands and kisses them lightly.  
  
"Nothing, um Rory you know I have to go home."  
  
"Oh, well you can shower here and then we'll walk over to Luke's together, so you can change and I can get coffee."  
  
"Ror, I mean Boston."  
  
"I know Jess, I know, I was just trying not to think about it. So when are going?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning."  
  
"Oh. That early." A disappointed look crosses Rory's face and Jess heart tightens.  
  
"I have work on Monday."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They look at each other both heart broken wanting to give up everything for the other one but knowing it's impossible.  
  
"I think I better go now, come to the diner tomorrow at 7, before I leave, please Rory."  
  
"Ok." Jess goes to leave and Rory watches helplessly as tears begin to gather in her eyes. Doing the only thing she can do she picks up the phone and calls lane.  
  
"Lane?"  
  
"No it's Josh, Rory? You sound upset are you ok?"  
  
"No actually, I know you're leaving tomorrow but I really need to talk to lane."  
  
"Lane's out with her mother, she won't be back until five."  
  
*Sobbing "oh ok. Thanks anyway."  
  
"Rory, where are you? I'll come over; lane would kill me if I left you alone when you're upset, besides you're my friend to and you know I can't take it when girls cry."  
  
*5 minutes later Josh(lanes husband) and Rory are sitting in the kitchen of Rory's apartment  
  
*Josh pouring coffee  
  
"So, what's going on, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing (receiving a stern face from Josh Rory continues.)…It's just stuff."  
  
"Jess stuff?"  
  
"Yea. Hey josh, when you met Lane at that seminar in Pennsylvania, did it bother you that she lived hundreds of miles away?"  
  
"Well, yea of course it did, but one look at those bright blue eyes and I knew that the mileage was worth it—and the way I saw it was that if the relationship was meant to last then we'd work something out."  
  
Rory gave a weak smile.  
  
"You know Rory, Jess has spent half of a decade dreaming about being with you. From what Lane told me, when he came here in junior year, he was pretty messed up. It seems to me that he's done a lot of growing up, and I bet that he did it in part because he believed that that's what he had to do to be able to date you. He's become a devoted teacher, a teacher, the guy who at age 17 was stealing bridge repair money and picking fights is now mentoring other kids and helping them to stay on the right track. That's a pretty big transition if you ask me.  
  
"Yea, and Josh he's set up a whole life in Boston, he told me the other day that working w/ those kids made him feel good about himself, he finally feels accepted, now how can I ask him to give that up, I just can't."  
  
"When I first started seeing Lane she'd drive to Penn. Every Friday night, stay through Saturday and drive home Sunday morning to be back for work on Monday. After about 6 months of this she looked horrible, I could tell she hadn't been sleeping well and I knew she wasn't happy. So I realized it was my turn to make a move, if I wanted to be with Lane I was going to have to start taking the long drives to Connecticut. And I did, and 2 months later I requested a transfer and moved here. It's been a year and 8 months since I've been here and not once have I ever regretted my move. If you believe something is worth the trouble, then you have to go for it."  
  
"But what if I make a mistake?"  
  
"Rory, some once said Life is about making mistakes, and death is about wishing you had made more of them. It's your turn, If you want him go get him."  
  
"You're right." Overwhelmed w/ emotion she gets up and hugs Josh. "I'm so glad Lane found you, thanks. Um I, I have to go I need to find Jess, Have a safe trip, I love you kiss Lane for me, bye."  
  
"Can do, Good luck."  
  
Jess is lying on his bed in the dark, thoughts rushing through his head. He knew he couldn't stay but he wanted to and it was killing him. Jess hears a sudden tap at the window and gets up to see Rory on the street.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I was just wondering if I could hitch a ride to Boston."  
  
"What about work?"  
  
"Screw it, I've never missed a day they owe me a few." Beaming up at Jess she continues on. "I've never actually been to Quincy Market, so I figured I could come and check it out."  
  
"Sure. I guess I'll see you here 6?"  
  
"Sure, Jess, just promise me you won't leave with out me."  
  
"I could never, good night Lorelei Gilmore" Jess smirks at Rory and closes the window. He falls to his bed and is asleep in seconds. Outside Rory revels in the moment. It was the first time anyone other than her mother had called her by her full name, and she like the way it rolled off his tongue. Silently she walks towards home going over what she should pack n her head.  
  
*6:30 am in front of Luke's  
  
"Alright, drive carefully, if she gets hurt you're dead understand? Luke raised an eyebrow towards his unshaven nephew.  
  
"Gotcha Luke, I'll call you when we get there." The two men embrace awkwardly and pat each other on the shoulder.  
  
"Bye, Luke." Rory waves to Luke as she walks towards Jess' car.  
  
"You take care of him Rory.  
  
"I will, you take care of my mom."  
  
"Sure."  
  
The car pulls away. The ride is uneventful minus a small quarrel over the words to the Barenaked ladies song "one week" When they arrive in Boston, Rory marvels at the stone streets and the bookstore with the large display window. They pulls up to an apartment building immediately Rory notices a window on the first flower yellow flowers sitting on the window sill.  
  
"That one's mine." Jess said nodding towards the window.  
  
"You have flowers in your apartment?"  
  
"Well, a guys got to have something nice to look at"  
  
Rory smiles and they walk into the building.  
  
*2 days later—Jess is at work; Sidney has taken the day off to spend w/ Rory. They are walking the streets of Boston when Rory notices a group of children seated around a man who seems to be reading a book. Sidney smiles at Rory and says, "Hey lets go listen."  
  
As they get closer they here the man speaking as f he were a senior citizen.  
  
"You, see Jonas…" Immediately Rory recognizes the story as "The Giver" by Lois Lowry. "Alright guys, we'll stop here for today, Mrs. Kline is over there to take you down to the library, pick out something good, I'll see you tomorrow." The man suddenly looks up and nods towards Sidney.  
  
"I guess I leave you here Rory see you later."  
  
Rory turns towards Sidney but realizes she has already started to leave. The man approaches Rory, and she laughs recognizing the mysterious dark brown eyes that could only belong to Jess. Jess pulls Rory close and they kiss.  
  
"So, what'd you think of my reading?"  
  
"I thought you were amazing I wish someone would read to me like that." Eying the book; Rory runs her fingers through Jess' hair.  
  
"Come sit down and I'll read you...This" Jess pulls out a small book of poetry and with Rory in his arms begins to read. Sitting there submerged in the soft soothing words of 'If', Rory knew she could never leave Jess, even if that meant she'd have to leave Stars Hollow. Watching Rory through the corner of his eye Jess saw Rory in a new light, he knew then there would never be another girl for him. 


	7. Hartford Bound

*2 months have past, Jess' roommate has moved out and Rory's moved in. With great recommendations from her teachers at Harvard Rory has secured a job at an important newspaper uptown.  
  
**It now 5 p.m. Jess is in the kitchen making dinner as Rory returns from work.  
  
"I'm home." Rory walks in drops her briefcase and walks towards Jess who is waiting in the doorway. She kisses him gently and he smiles.  
  
"Good, just in time for stuffed shells."  
  
"Mm, yummy."  
  
*They sit down together discussing their day; Jess suddenly remembers the message on the machine this afternoon.  
  
"Oh, um by the way there was a message on the phone from your grandmother."  
  
"What, my grandmother?"  
  
"You sound surprised."  
  
"Well, she's not very into the whole living together before getting married thing, I thought she'd shun me."  
  
"I don't know, I called her back, and she didn't seem that upset."  
  
"You talked to her, without letting me smooth everything over first?" Rory gave an exasperated look at Jess as he calmly took a sip of his soda.  
  
"There was nothing to smooth over, I mean when I first got on the phone she sounded a little callous, but I stayed calm and I explained everything."  
  
"Everything? What did you say?"  
  
"Well, I explained that I was brought up in a place where the men didn't stick around for more than a few months, that it wasn't until I moved in with Luke that I understood that love was more than sex-  
  
"Wait, you said that word to my grandmother, the grandmother that got offended when they used it on my registration form to Chilton?"  
  
"Actually, I said something like I didn't understand that love was real and then she elaborated for me." Rory dumbstruck gawked at Jess as he continued on. I told her that I wanted to make this relationship work, and to do that I needed to make sure that I could handle living with you before I made the decision---other wise we both could make a big mistake. She seemed fine with that answer, I mean she told me she saw where I was coming from."  
  
"Wow, I guess my grandmother has grown up over the last few years."  
  
"Oh yea, Ror-one more thing, she asked if we would go have dinner with her on Saturday night."  
  
"Oh well I'll call her and tell her we can't, you have that meeting with Ray at 7."  
  
"I already called Ray and moved the meeting up to Friday, I told your Grandmother we'd be there at 6." Rory couldn't believe how collective Jess had been. A month ago when he accompanied Rory back home to discuss moving to Boston with Lorelei, Jess had basically stood in the corner silently as she talked with her mother. Rory knew that Jess had taken great initiative over the last few weeks but getting along with her conservative grandmother was something she thought she'd never see him do.  
  
*The rest of the week has gone on quickly highlighted with Jess' meeting w/ the head of the teaching department at the center, Ray. It turns out that Jess has been offered a job at a local school teaching 2nd graders. The job would be a big step up from his work at the center, and has secretly been a dream of Jess' for years, he accepted immediately and for the first time ever, he passed up a celebration at the bar down the street.  
  
*Driving to Hartford. Rory has fallen asleep due to stay up late the night before working on an article. Alone with his thoughts Jess begins to go over his plan of action in his head, a sudden thought distracts him and he picks up the cell phone and dials it.  
  
"Lorelei Gilmore, Super Model speaking."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Oh, Jess, hello." Lorelei's voice changes slightly she is not amused.  
  
"Are you busy, I can call back later." Lorelei hears the disappointment in his voice, and knowing Jess wouldn't call her unless it was important decides to give in.  
  
"No I'm not busy, what's up."  
  
"I don't know if you've talked to your mother lately, but Rory and I are on our way to Hartford right now."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because, Emily invited us."  
  
"Oh. She called Rory?"  
  
"Um no, actually…I called her." 


	8. Secrets AFoot

"You called her? Again, why?" Lorelei was skeptical of Jess' motives but listened closely.  
  
"Look, I can't really talk now, Rory sleepy and I don't want to wake her."  
  
"Rory doesn't know you're talking to me?"  
  
"She doesn't even know I called Emily, I told her that she called here and got the machine."  
  
"Question of the day Jess, Why?"  
  
"Look, Rory is an am zing person, and you and her grandparents are the ones who raised her. I feel its only fair to her that I make a point of getting along with all of you. I don't have any family, well besides Luke anyway so if I'm going to marry her, I would never ask her to leave behind her family…she's given so much up for me already, I think the least I can do is call a truce with you."  
  
Impressed by his words Lorelei smiles." Alright kid, you've made your case, I think your right, Luke's told me a million times and I realize now that he's right; I have to let go of the image I have of you. You're teaching 6 year olds for God's sake, how can I blame you for that."  
  
"I'm glad, I hope you'll talk to your mom and be in Hartford when we get there." Jess slowed the car down anticipating Lorelei's response.  
  
"Absolutely, drive safe."  
  
As Jess turned off the phone he felt at peace. At that moment, Rory woke up, noticing the look of joy on Jess' face.  
  
"What's gotten into you?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just excited, get ready we'll be there in 10 minutes."  
  
*The Gilmore Estate  
  
"Rory, you look wonderful, Boston suits you well." Emily Gilmore hugged her granddaughter, keeping her eyes on the tall dark haired man standing behind her.  
  
"And you, must be the man on the phone, Jess." Uncharacteristically, Emily walked towards Jess and kissed his cheek." Now come inside, we've got lots of things to talk about before your mother gets here."  
  
*In the living room  
  
"Rory, I'm so proud of you, landing that job at the newspaper, I ordered a full subscription this morning."  
  
"Thanks Grandpa."  
  
"Now, come let me steal you away I've got some new books I think you'll love."  
  
*Rory and Richard head towards the study as Jess begins to tap his foot nervously.  
  
"So young man, it took a lot of guts for you to call me up like that."  
  
"Yes ma'am, I felt it was important that you meet me, and get to know me, I plan to be around a while, so I think it's only right, after all you're important to Rory, and everything that's important to her is important to me."  
  
Emily gives an impressed smile to Jess. "Well, you must be something special if my granddaughter was willing to give up her job in Hartford for you."  
  
"Ma'am I know that to many, including Rory's mother, I don't appear to be the most dependable guy, but please understand that it was because of your daughter that I've gotten as far as I have. When we were teenagers I was a mess, I didn't understand what love was or encouragement was. In Stars Hollow, Rory believed in me. Because of her I went to Boston and made something of myself."  
  
"But why teaching?"  
  
"Rory, told me to try it."  
  
"Be serious, I was sitting right here on this couch while Rory and her mother discussed how shocking it was that the one and only hoodlum Stars Hollow has ever scene has became a teacher."  
  
"Alright, Rory probably doesn't remember, but the night before I left for college she came to visit it me, she brought me a gift—the one thing we had in common was books, and so she brought me this book "Wonder Boys" and she looked at me and said "Jess, You're Grady, you're the screw up that can take his experiences with him and change the course of somebody else's life. I spent the next 3 hours reading and rereading the book, and I realized that she was right, I ran to her house to tell her everything, but I walked in on her kissing Dean, and I ran."  
  
Silently Rory and Richard reenter the room. Emily looks up and nods.  
  
Jess turns around seeing Rory eyeing him he starts to speak and then—  
  
"I didn't realize*Rory eyes tearing spoke softly* "I remember that, but I never knew that's why you came--*Jess stands up a takes Rory in his arms no longer caring about how her grandparents perceived him. Oddly enough Richard and Emily's faces didn't distort they just stood there and let the moment pass. Emily immediately notices the look in Jess' eye...it was the same had given Lorelei at Rory's birthday party 8 years ago.  
  
*Lorelei walks in silently  
  
"Wow, I missed the party didn't I?"  
  
"Honestly Lorelei, don't ruin the moment, come on dinner's ready." Emily thrusts her arms forward towards the kitchen; everyone follows her leas. The mood at the dinner table is almost cheerful. Jess listens intensively to Richards' story of Rory receiving her first book. After dinner, Emily tells the maid to prepare coffee, Richard offers Jess a drink, at first he declines but seeing the look of disappointment in Richard's eyes, he follows him into the study.  
  
"Well now that we are alone, tell me, what is new in the lives of my daughter and granddaughter?" Emily looks expectantly at them.  
  
"Well Mom, business is going good, Sookie and I actually going to have a special dinner next month to commemorate the 5th birthday of our inn."  
  
"That's wonderful."  
  
"Um and I guess that's it." Rory nudges her mother in the ribs gently.  
  
Emily picking up on this says, "Lorelei what's going on?"  
  
Rory pipes in, "Mom's got a new boyfriend"  
  
"Really, wonderful, when do we meet him?"  
  
"Well mom, you've met him on several occasions, actually."  
  
"Oh God, don't tell me you're dating that Frenchman."  
  
"No Mom, I'm seeing Luke."  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"He owns the diner and he's Jess' Uncle."  
  
"That was the man at the Rory's party and at the fashion show wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes, mom."  
  
"Well it took you two long enough didn't it." Emily smiled knowing she had surprised them both." Bring him to dinner tomorrow; we'll have a nice time…Rory? Can you and Jess stay till then?"  
  
"Uh, ok mom, thanks.  
  
"Sure Grandma"  
  
*Richard's study  
  
"So when do you plan to do it?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir, do what?"  
  
"Propose to my granddaughter."  
  
"Sir I think it's still a bit early—  
  
"None sense, you couldn't possibly know anymore about my granddaughter a year from now than you do right now." Jess' words fumble, when describing her grandfather, Rory never gave the impression that he was this forward. "My granddaughter loves you, and you obviously love her otherwise you wouldn't be here tonight."  
  
"Sir, I came here to meet you and to get to know you,"  
  
"No you didn't, I know what you came here for, to get our approval…Rory's had a few boyfriends come and meet us, but never has one of them ever approached Emily voluntarily. You, son, are here to get my consent."  
  
"Well s—  
  
"Jess, **Jess is speechless at being referred to by his first name by the head of the Gilmore family. **I'm an old man, and even more so old fashion. It means a great deal to me that you came here tonight attempting such a feat."  
  
Jess looks up expectantly at Richard.  
  
"Tonight when Rory was crying, you stood up and went to her, you impressed me beyond belief, you really care for my granddaughter and I know you'll continue to do so, You Mr. Danes have my blessing." Unable to control his feelings Jess stood up once again and embraced Richard Gilmore. Richard awkwardly patted Jess' back in response and quickly made drinks and they returned to the living room to find the three Gilmore girls laughing  
  
"Oh good your back, we'd thought you'd gone lost."  
  
"Emily, be serious." Richard goes over to his wife and sits beside her.  
  
"Jess, guess what?" Rory looked excitedly at him "Grandma has invited us to stay the night, and tomorrow, Luke is coming to dinner." Jess' eyes twinkled.  
  
"Are you alright, *Emily asked alarmed by the odd face Jess was making, you look like you 're about to have a fit."  
  
"Oh Emily, leave the boy alone, he's obviously just tired, lets have the maid set up their room—  
  
"As long as they're in this house, and unmarried, they will sleep in separate rooms. Rory you'll stay in your old room, and Jess can stay in the guest room."  
  
Lorelei gave an exasperated looks towards her mother. "Well, it's getting late I better head home, walk me out mom."  
  
"So what is that you want to lecture me on now Lorelei?"  
  
"I just wanted to thank you for being so good about this whole Jess and Rory thing."  
  
"Well, why shouldn't I be nice about it, Jess seems like a really nice boy, perfect for Rory."  
  
"Well, you handled it much better than I did, so that says a lot. And you know thanks for putting up with me and Luke."  
  
"I'm not surprised you two are together, I'm just sorry it didn't happen sooner. From what Jess told me on the phone he sound like a dedicated, hard working man,…who's madly in love with you." Emily Gilmore Smirked at her daughter and for the first time in years the to women hugged each other tightly.  
  
"I'm going to have to kill that boy for spilling the coffee beans."  
  
"Not until I've seen my granddaughter walk down the aisle you won't."  
  
*Upstairs  
  
"Goodnight Jess, I love you, I'm sorry about this whole arrangement." Rory kissed Jess goodnight and held tightly unto him for a moment.  
  
"Don't be, it's understandable, I just hope I can get used to having blankets for a change."  
  
Rory who was a chronic covers hog playful slapped jess with the back of her hand, she missed and he caught hand in his and kissed it. They say a last goodnight and Jess walks down the hall to the guest room.  
  
The beds in the Gilmore house are soft and very comfortable but Jess gets almost no sleep in them, once again he falls victim to an over flow of thoughts, this time on how to propose to Rory and make tomorrows dinner the perfect opener to the most memorable night of their lives. Eventually Jess falls asleep, dreaming of his future life. 


	9. Jess' Doubts

*Unable to sleep for more than a few hours, Jess gets up early; writes a note to Rory; and heads towards his car. By 6:30, Jess' car is parked in front of Luke's diner and he is on his second cup of coffee.  
  
"Alright, Jess, are you going to tell me why you're here?"  
  
"I just needed to take a ride, Luke besides I felt like having coffee."  
  
"You don't drink coffee, and don't tell me Rory's rubbed off on you that much because I know she didn't, I was standing right here when she called Lorelei on the phone complaining about how you've gotten her down to one cup before work. So for you to be sitting here drinking, not one but two cups of coffee says a lot so spill it."  
  
"I want...I'm going to propose to Rory."  
  
A smile spreads across Luke's face. "That's great, Jess."  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"I see."  
  
"And I don't know how to do it...I don't even have a ring for her." Luke's eyes narrow as begins to think things over in his head.  
  
"Maybe I should just wait, I just thought it would be nice to have all of Rory's *Jess looks over at his uncle, and my family there when I do it."  
  
"No, it's a nice idea Jess, I think you should go with it. Look I'm closing at 11 so I can get a haircut and shave before I head over to Hartford tonight. I'll make you some breakfast, then you can walk around town for a bit maybe decide on how you want to do this, and then come back at 11 and we'll fix the ring problem ok?" Jess looks thoughtfully at his uncle, seeing in his eyes how much he cared for him. Luke was the only one in his family who'd taken the time to get passed his rough edges, he'd helped him get through college, and to Jess, Luke was his father. Luke brings pancakes for Jess, after a few minutes he leaves ready to clear his head.  
  
In the last 7 years, Stars Hollow hadn't changed a bit, minus the fact that the Independence Inn had changed owners; everything was just as it was when Jess left it. Thinking over the events of past few days Jess suddenly remembers something. He stops in his tracks and heads towards the nearest payphone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sid? It's Jess."  
  
"Oh hey, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing really, is Dean there?"  
  
"Dean? Yea hold on."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I just wanted you to know, I'm going to ask Rory to marry me."  
  
"Man, that's great, congratulations. But why didn't you just wait till you got back to tell me?"  
  
"I don't know I just thought, that if I wasn't the right guy for her, that you'd be the only one willing to tell me so."  
  
"I'm sorry Jess but I can't do that. She loves you, I'm just the ex I don't have the authority to make that decision for her, besides I can't think of anybody who will ever love Rory more than you. So stop wasting time and go propose all ready."  
  
Jess smiled, he had gotten the approval of the one person who at one despised him with a passion."  
  
"Thanks, give Sid a kiss for me, tell her I'll call her tomorrow."  
  
"Bye, buddy."  
  
**Jess looks at his watch noticing the time—11:10  
  
*Luke is waiting in front of the diner for Jess.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, I got tied up."  
  
"No problem, come on lets go upstairs to the apartment."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
*They get upstairs to the apartment Luke unlocks his dresser drawer and pulls out a small blue box.  
  
"I know that this isn't exactly Rory's taste but I figured it's a start." Luke hands the box to Jess, he opens it revealing a gold ring incrusted with 3 small diamonds in the center and light sapphires along the sides.  
  
Hands trembling with amazement, Jess looks at his uncle, "Thank you, Uncle Luke."  
  
*The two men are now racking their brains as to how to make the ring suitable for Rory. For Inspiration they head down to the Jewelry store. Luke is at the counter looking at rings, Jess is pacing up the aisle his eyes catch on a ring in the case."  
  
"L-Luke, look." Luke approaches Jess who is looking at a silver engagement ring almost identical to the gold ring in his pocket except the silver one has 2 small hearts on each side, a diamond in the center of each heart.  
  
"Excuse me, may I see this ring?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Could I get the same ring but have these *Jess is now holding out the other ring pointing towards the sapphires* put where those small diamonds are."  
  
"Absolutely, it'll take about 2 hours."  
  
"Great we'll be back at 3."  
  
"Come on kid, *Luke pats his nephew on the shoulder, lets go get our hair cut." The two men walk out of the store.  
  
*Gilmore estate  
  
*The three Gilmore girls decided to go clothes shopping. They are gone most of the day. Jess and Luke arrive together before they've returned home. Greeted by Richard follow him into the study to have a drink. 10 minutes the later the girls return. Rory walks into the study wearing a pale blue sundress and sandals. Jess looks up at her and his heart goes into his throat. Rory goes to Jess and hugs him.  
  
"I missed you. Oh and Grandpa, Grandma says dinner will be ready in 5."  
  
"Alright dear we'll just finish our drinks and be out in a minute."  
  
"Ok." Rory walks out of the study and Jess turns towards his uncle and Richard."  
  
"So you think that's a good way to do it?"  
  
"Absolutely, Son. I better inform Emily first though, otherwise she might get in your way…make us have dessert or something out there."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Gilmore." Jess walks out of the study, knees shaking slightly. He walks into the dining room. "Mrs. Gilmore, Mr. Gilmore wants to speak to you."  
  
"If this about me rearranging those books on his desk…*Emily's voice trailed as she walked out of the room.  
  
*Luke walks in taking a seat next to Lorelei, a moment later Richard and Emily reappear, seeming almost chipper. Dinner goes on rather slowly. Rory eyes Jess, noticing him pick at his food.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Um yea, I'm just not that hungry."  
  
"Oh." Rory looked dejectedly at Jess knowing, that he never passed up chicken in his life."  
  
*Dinner ends and they all assemble in the living room, waiting for coffee. Jess' face has turned even whiter as the evening wears on. He is holding hands with Rory, trying not to notice the look of disappointment on her face.  
  
"Um, it's getting kind of hot in here, is there some where I can get some air?" Jess looked towards Emily.  
  
"Oh yes, dear of course right out that back door."  
  
"Thank you, I'll be back in a few minutes." He lightly kisses Rory's cheek and walks outside. The side door leads to a stone paved area over looking acres of open fields giving way to the lights of the city in the background. Jess stands there for a few minutes watching the sky, Rory worried about Jess' walks outside 10 minutes later.  
  
"So what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on Jess."  
  
"I don't know being here these last few days has got me to thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Commitment I guess, seeing your grandparents; married for so long, it kind of got to me. I mean your grandpa said some things that made me realize how much there is to a marriage. It's a lot to handle." Rory hangs her arms around his shoulders and he rubs her arms calmly.  
  
"Look, Jess. I love you, and I know you love me. Whatever my grandfather said to you, it doesn't matter; I'm happy with the way thing are; maybe you know we're not cut out for marriage. We could be like Susan Sarandon and what's his face…. we can just live together and never get married. It doesn't matter."  
  
"I don't think that's going to work.." Rory lets go of Jess; takes two steps backwards, her body trembling."  
  
"So you're saying….* words fail Rory and tears being to flow from her eyes. She turns her back to Jess unable to bear his far off gaze.  
  
"I'm sorry Rory. Jess looks at Rory unable to suppress her emotions any longer He smiles slightly and continues on. "Growing up I never had a father, my mom had numerous amounts of boyfriends come and go. It wasn't until I moved in with Luke that I understood what devotion was. He was the only person I'd ever know that devoted himself so much to one person. Even though they didn't get together until this year, my Uncle hadn't looked at another woman other than your mom in 6 years; he would give anything to make her smile. As much as I wanted to be like Luke, I never believed that I could be that kind of man…He pauses and takes Rory close to him… "I never believed until I came back to Stars Hollow and saw you."  
  
*Rory pulls away from Jess, her eyes are dancing at him.  
  
"Rory, when I woke up this morning I felt empty, like I had lost something. Even though you just down the hall I felt lonely not having you there lying next to me. Rory, I never want to wake up to an empty bed again.  
  
"W-what are you saying Jess?"  
  
"Lorelei Leigh Gilmore, Make an honest man out of an old Dodger, say you'll marry me."  
  
"Nothing would make me happier than to spend my life with you, I love you Jess, yes."  
  
They embrace, over Rory's shoulder Jess sees all four Gilmores and his Uncle standing at the window. They quietly step outside and in moments both Rory and Jess are taken over with hugs and kisses from their family. After hours of celebrating Rory falls asleep on the couch, her head on Jess' shoulder.  
  
Emily eyes her newly engaged granddaughter sleeping peacefully. "Well, you kids better be off to bed. Luke it's late why not stay over. You can sleep in the guest room. Jess, is it alright with you if you sleep with Rory in her room?" Lorelei looks shockingly at her mother.  
  
"Hey, well why does Rory get to share a room with a boy and I don't?"  
  
"Because, Lorelei, they're practically married, I'll be lucky if you two ever get married." Emily eyes Luke who's nervously tapping his foot." Enough of this, everyone to bed."  
  
They all walk upstairs Jess behind everyone carrying Rory to their room.  
  
As they lay in bed, Jess watched Rory, amazed at how blessed he was . 


	10. The Perfect Day

*Months have gone by and Stars Hollow is preparing for the highly anticipated wedding of Rory Gilmore and Jess Danes.  
  
*Lorelei Gilmore's House—Lorelei, Rory, Sookie, Lane and Sidney are assembled for girls last night of freedom movie night. Submersed in romantic comedies like sliding doors, walk to remember, and Rory's favorite serendipity the girls reminisce over old times.  
  
"I'm sorry but I find it hysterical that by this time tomorrow you'll be married to the only hoodlum Stars Hollow has ever had." Lane giggled as she held up an old newspaper article that read, "Hoodlum returns bridge money"  
  
The party goes on and eventually all 5 women fall asleep.  
  
**Luke's diner  
  
Luke, Jess, Josh, and Dean are sprawled across the floor asleep—a TV. is placed on top of one of the tables what seems to be a game of Japanese baseball is playing.  
  
*2:00pm June 4th  
  
The whole town and a dozen out-of-towners are seated in the small church of Stars Hollow. Jess is Standing at the alter in a dark bluish/black tuxedo. Luke, the best man is behind him followed by the ushers, Dean and Josh. In a moments time Lane and Sidney have joined them, Lorelei, the Maid of Honor following behind. The music starts and Chris escorts Rory, dressed in a sleeveless, fitted ivory gown down the aisle. As they approaches the Jess, he turns to his daughter and says, "I love you"  
  
"I love you too." Chris takes his seat and the wedding begins. Jess takes Rory's hand and he silently mouths "Thank you." She smiles at him, her nerves suddenly gone.  
  
*Ceremony proceeds and ends  
  
*Reception  
  
"God, I never imagined this day would come."  
  
"Well, Lor, you knew she'd get married some day."  
  
"Yea, Luke but before me?"  
  
"There are worse thing in the world."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Like, talking about marriage so much you scare your only prospect away."  
  
"You're my only prospect? God help me."  
  
"Oh, so now you're to good to marry me?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"Alright so I remember never to ask you ok?"  
  
She looked blankly at Luke whose face had gone pink He got up and walked towards the bar.  
  
"Wait, Luke I was only kidding—I'd love to marry you, I just thought you were being, well being you."  
  
"I was, but I do want to marry you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"When?"  
  
'When the time is right."  
  
Ok, This is not the end, I don't think. I'll probably put up an epilogue—I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm sorry if it got a bit sappy—I'm what's known as a hopeless romantic so everything I right tend to get sap happy. 


End file.
